


Disease

by siriuslyyellow



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler warning: This vid uses footage from In The Flesh season 2!!</p><p>Simon's disease is sexiness, PDS, and liking Kieren. But it's mostly sexiness.</p><p>(This violence warning is for certain scenes from the show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first In The Flesh fanvid. My sister and I watched both seasons a couple of weeks ago and it's so incredibly amazing that I just had to spread the love. I finished this vid in like five or six days. I hope it's good, because I just can't tell anymore. I should also say that this vid is completely not what ITF is like, just in case you haven't seen the show yet and decide to watch this anyway.
> 
> A note for anyone who may take offense that I used footage of Simon and Kieren for feminine lyrics: I'm fully aware and thrilled that Simon and Kieren are both prime examples of excellent male characters. It's just how the lyrics to the song are, this is a vid that's only for fun, and no offense to anyone is intended. :)
> 
> Thanks for watching! I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etsueFZDQmA
> 
> Tumblr: http://siriuslyyellow.tumblr.com/post/93887286530/spoiler-warning-this-vid-uses-footage-from-in-the
> 
> Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/kh5bt43sa6kgxpx/Disease%20by%20siriuslyyellow.mp4

I kinda fail at embedding vids, so I hope this works! XD


End file.
